


Rhaegar's Rubies

by kedamono_da_mon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kedamono_da_mon/pseuds/kedamono_da_mon
Summary: In which Rhaella gives the rubies in the armour to Rhaegar, only for those fall at the moment of his death. The name Rhaegar whispered is not Lyanna's and not Elia's but his mother's.





	Rhaegar's Rubies

* * *

 

Rhaella almost begs him not to leave. Yet she knows he is the only one who can write an end to this. He says nothing about the Stark girl after arriving to King's Landing with Prince Lewyn; neither does he mention the location of Ser Gerold, Oswell Whent and the Sword of the Morning. Rhaegar stays quiet about his intentions with Lord Rickard’s daughter. 

 

Her son had seemed so happy and radiant the day he wed Elia; it had never come across her mind that Rhaegar would ever take a mistress. He says farewell to his children. He kisses Rhaenys on both cheeks and promises to play with her and Balerion once he returns victorious. He kisses Aegon on the forehead and holds him for a moment that seems eternal. Then Elia comes forth. He won’t look at her, so he bows before his wife and swears he will come back to her, to their children. Elia nods and gives him kiss on the cheek. A cold kiss that tastes more like duty rather than love. Then he goes to Aerys. Aerys demands the head of Robert Baratheon as the only sign of victory he will accept from his son. The King wants to see the traitors turn to ash. If Rhaegar were to fail to deliver the bodies, he might as  well burn with them. Rhaegar doesn’t want to kill Steffon’s boy, just as he didn’t want Aerys to murder Lord Stark and his heir. Almost as if those deaths weren’t a part of  _ his _ plan.  _ Gods, how did it come to this? _

 

Prince Rhaegar Targaryen comes to his mother dressed in his black armour with the three-headed dragon of their house on his chest, made of rubies.  Aerys had insisted on the armour for their son. He had said his son was the crown prince and  _ a dragon _ , so he needed an armour worthy of a dragonprince. Rhaella was the one to suggest the rubies. Her Rhaegar had not liked them at first. He had said they would easily fall if he were struck with a sword. Aerys dismissed his son's  statement as nonsense. That no one would dare to  _ harm a dragon _ . 

 

The prince of Dragonstone bids farewell to his mother.   

“Everything will change at my return, mother. I shall hold a great council for  _ the fight that is to come _ . I will unite the kingdoms and make the realm a safer place for Elia and the children. For you and Viserys and my little brother or sister. Even if I do not return with Robert's head.” Rhaella knows her son isn’t talking to her. She holds her boy in her arms and kisses his face. She lets go of him. Rhaegar turns to her one last time before leaving the Red Keep.  _ “And I promise you, mother, no rubies shall fall from my chest.” _

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm aware Rhaella should already be at Dragonstone by the time Rhaegar leaves for the Trident and yet...)  
> This was posted on tumblr some time ago by user eddardsbutt, which used to be my account before I deleted it so you might find it over there as well. I did some slight changes since I didn't quite like it but it's my first fic, so I would appreciate some feedback. Hope you like it I guess.


End file.
